The meaning of life
by Quezacolt
Summary: There is freedom within, there is freedom without,


**The meaning of life**

**_Authors note: A nice fic, I decided to write after the sad events in my other, 'waiting for you'. The song is by Crowded House (all you Aussies should know it from the Qantas and Australia ads on TV) and is called 'Don't dream it's over' Hope you like it,_**

**_-Quez_**

Doctor Elizabeth Weir frowned at the complicated question placed in front of her.

The others were staring at her, expecting a quick response. Gathered in the briefing room, she sat at the head of the table, glancing at John, Ford, Teyla, Bekket, McKay and Peter whilst thinking of her answer.

"No." She said, as Ford opening his mouth in shock.

"You," Aiden said indignantly, "You don't believe Luke and Princess Leia should have stayed together in the movie!?"

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head, glancing at John for support.

"They were brother and sister Aiden." She said tiredly, putting down her glass. John quickly copied, drinking the last of his Athosian alcohol before putting it down.

_There is freedom within, there is freedom without  
Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup  
There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost  
But you'll never see the end of the road  
While you're traveling with me  
  
Hey now, hey now  
Don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now  
When the world comes in  
They come, they come  
To build a wall between us  
We know they won't win_

Getting up from her chair half-hazardly, she climbed wobbly to her feet and leaning on the table for support bid her goodnights.

Outside the doors, John watched, amused as Liz made her way to her quarters, very drunk and walking very crookedly. Following on his own unsteady feet, John caught up and offered her his hand, which she took, both of them using the other to keep upright.

A fair while later, they arrived at Elizabeth's quarters, she opened the door and invited him in, flopping down on the bed and pulling off her shoes. Sitting down on the very edge, John toyed with the doona cover.

"It's not your fault you know." Liz said after a small while, surprising him with her clear strong voice.

"What isn't my fault?" He asked, turning to look at her. She crawled up and came to sit beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"That we all got drunk to forget about the Hoffan's."

He smiled lightly and kissed her hair, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Elizabeth shut her eyes, enjoying the moment.

_Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof  
My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof  
In the paper today tales of war and of waste  
But you turn right over to the TV. Page  
  
Hey now, hey now  
Don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now  
When the world comes in  
They come, they come  
To build a wall between us  
We know they won't win_

Everything felt warm and fuzzy. Opening her eyes, Elizabeth was surprised to feel two things, 1) a major headache and 2) A Major Sheppard, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist and even more of a shock was her head resting on his chest. Panic began to set in, until she managed to drag up the drunken memories.

**:::Flashback:::**

"So what happens now?" John asked, as Liz slowly opened her eyes.

She smiled. "About the Hoffan's or about us?"

John thought for a moment.

"Both." Liz smiled and raised her head, bringing her lips to his. In a passionate kiss, they broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other, until John spoke.

"So what happens now?"

Elizabeth answered by pulling him back onto the bed.

**:::End Flashback:::**

Liz felt Johns arms tighten around her.

"Regretting anything?" He asked softly, breath once again tickling her ear.

She nodded glumly.

"This headache." She almost laughed as she felt him relax. "But other then that, no, nothing."

_Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum  
And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart  
Only shadows ahead barely clearing the roof  
Get to know the feeling of liberation and relief  
  
Hey now, hey now  
Don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now  
When the world comes in  
They come, they come  
To build a wall between us  
Don't ever let them win_

Then they kissed, taking the first steps to a very bright destiny.

**The End**


End file.
